Time Out
Time Out is the fourty-third episode of Ben 10: Universal Road Trip. Plot: Ben, Rook and Charmcaster discover that Professor Paradox and Kevin alternated time and confront them. Major Events: *It was revealed that Paradox and Kevin have alternated timelines such as Gwen being replaced by the Robot, the Plumbers regaining their active missions which is all the missions, and the designs of Omniverse, that were by Derrick J. Wyatt. *When Paradox's clock was destroyed, the timeline was undone, with Gwen not being replaced by the Robot and looking like her future self, the Plumbers decided not to do their active missions as they live in peace with their families and the new designer is T.N Perkins. Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwendolyn Tennyson/Charmcaster - trains Ben in becoming a Spellbinder, after time was undone, she was never replaced by the Robot, and has a design similar to her future self and wears civilian clothing similar to Nani Pelekai from Lilo & Stitch *Pierce Wheels - revived when Paradox's clock was destroyed *Azmuth - remembers the lechorian virus was responsible for the Omnitirx's malfunction. *Plumbers: now a defunct organization after time was undone, as the organization is replaced by the Galactic Enforcers **Grandpa Max **Magister Patelliday **Blukic **Driba **Molly Gunther *The Producers of the Show - have decided to hire TN Perkins as the new Character designer of the show after the Clock was destroyed *Derrick J. Wyatt - quits as Character designer of the show *TN Perkins - hired by the Producers as the next character designer of the show Villains: *Professor Paradox - when the clock was destroyed, he was taken by the voices of the Ages to be forever in the underworld. *Kevin Levin/Lord Maliss Aliens used: *??? - used to ??? *??? - used to ??? *??? - used to ??? *??? - used to ??? Quotes: *Professor Paradox: I needed to make the Future perfect so I altered the Tim Lines. *Azmuth: A Lechorian Virus, I should've Known, and for you.........(Break the Clock). *Professor Paradox: (Screaming) No, no, the Clock, without it.........(sees the Voices of the Ages), I just need alot more time, (the voices grabbed him). *End of Act 2. - *Beginning of Act 3, Derrick J. Wyatt angrily calls the producers: *Derrick J. Wyatt: I am sick and tired of Ben 10 fans griping at me for ruining character designs, making Kevin look like a junkie, making the designs look horrid, go find someone who design the show, I QUIT! (Shuts off his phone) *Producer #1: Well, Derrick's done with Ben 10, let's hire someone who can help design the show. *Producer #2: What about Tom Perkins, he was good at designing the first Ben 10 Series, well we did get carried away with the Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse. *Producer #1: Yeah, he is great guy, let's call him. (Calls Tom) Hey, Tom, guess what, you're the new character designer of Ben 10: Universal Road Trip. We'll meet at 3:00 in the Afternoon, and we can discuss the project. - *Ben - "I should've known from the start!" *Gwen/Charmcaster - Indeed you should've known she was not me! *Ben - "But she was very convincing, and life was falling apart" *Gwen - sheesh your starting to be as bad as Bruno Mars when he did When I was your man! *Ben - "Worse of all Kevin fooled me into those things, and I believed him!" *Gwen -Stop with the Self pitty and understand what's done is done! *Ben - "Grandpa, you fell for it too, worse you just wanted to live glory days and now it's dim!" *Gwen - Well can't argue with that! *Rook - "Hey we all make Mistakes, I should've told what I knew, I knew Gwen was robot, Kevin was a con, Frank was all four Forever Kings all along, so see .........We all Make Mistakes!" *Ben - "Who knew Vilgax had a son, that I was battling along!" *Gwen - Yeah he wouldn't sound like Brad Garrett, or I wouldn't like you as a drag queen, with a cold in my voice. *Ben - "If only I would see that Aggregor and Harangue were the same, and Billy and Malware were making my girl so wrong!" *Gwen - sheesh Julie really owed you an apology. *Ben - "Vulkanus, Animo, and YOU took advantage of it too"! *Gwen - "OK, OK, I'm sorry, I was having fun being Charmcaster, OK too Much Fun"! *Ben - Come on say it, say it, say it, SAY IT!!!!!! *Gwen - "ALRIGHT, I was selfish as my mama, just as bad as Charmcaster when I became her, and all for too much fun! *Rook - "Hey, didn't you too listen, We all make Mistakes, your Grandpa, Gwencaster, Men of Action, We All Make Mistakes, as long we learn from them, We......Alll.........Make.......Miiissttttakkkess, We all make Mistakes"! Trivia: *This episode is similar to the series finale of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, where in Act 2, the timeline was destroyed and the timeline was changed in Act 3. While in this episode in Act 2, Paradox's clock was destroyed, the designs of Omniverse were undone, along with the Robot and active Plumber missions, and later in Act 3, Derrick J. Wyatt quits as character designer of the show, resulting in the producers in hiring Jeff Geode as the next designer of the show. *Ben, Rook and Gwendolyn/Charmcaster sing a song called, “We All Make Mistakes”. *Gwendolyn’s new design is based on her future self and she also wears civilian clothing similar to Nani Pelekai from Lilo & Stitch. Category:Ben 10 Category:Episodes